Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Valarie
Summary: Summary: Story written by AZKABANCONVICT and Val. Title is pretty of the story pretty much explains it. R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sadie Hawkins Dance   
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Are these really necessary? They bug me! Anywho, neither me nor Val own any IaHB people,   
Burger King, Taco Bell, *zzzzz* Opps! You get the picture. We don't own it! Does anybody actually read these?  
  
A/N: Hidee-ho all my faithful fans! *crickets chrip* Errmm anywho, it's AZKABANCONVICT here... teaming up   
with the amazing Val! :-D We worked hard on this story so you know what.. Review it! If you don't I might hunt   
you down and stab your eyes out with pencils! I AM CRAZY! Sorry... little to hyper for this late. Point is... review!  
*sends out her evil elf to curse all who don't review* Take it away Val! Hey thanks AZKABANCONVICT Um well  
OK in this story Brooke is 14, yea we know she really ain't but oh well. Ok I know this ain't that new years thing   
but I'm moving and haven't had time to really do it much so I will write it after I moved and everything. I hope you   
like this story and REVIEW on your way out plz. *sighs it's over*  
  
  
  
  
Val and Caitie stood in the hallway staring at a bright red flyer with bold black letters that was announcing   
another dance. Not just any other dance, a Sadie Hawkin's dance.   
  
"It's degrading." Caitie stated firmly. Val gave a disbelieving laugh.   
  
"How?" she asked.   
  
"It's suggesting that this is the only dance that girls can ask the guys. That guys always have to ask the girls.   
Which we both know isn't true."   
  
"Caitie, do you have theory about everything?" Val inquired and Caitie nodded   
proudly, "Well I think you should go. It'll be fun."   
  
Caitie scoffed. "Yeah.. tons of fun." she said mockingly. The friend duo walked up to Hank, Jamie, and Tyler who   
were standing by the lockers.   
  
"So did you see the announcement about the Sadie Hawkin's dance?" Tyler asked as the two girls stopped in   
front of them.   
  
"How could you not? The flyers are every where." Caitie said.   
  
"I heard that Kingsport High and Kingsport Middle School were combining and throwing the dance together."   
Hank said.   
  
"Oh, so that means Brooke can come." Val said thoughtfully. Apparently trying to figure out whether or not this   
was a good or bad thing.   
  
"Do you two have any special guy in mind for the dance?" Hank asked, interrupting Val's thoughts. Val glanced   
over and Tyler and smiled slightly. Tyler smiled back and blushed. Though the two lovebirds thought they were   
discreet the other three caught this and started to laugh, leaving Tyler and Val very confused.   
  
"What?!" they asked in unison.   
  
"Nothing." Hank answered for the rest of them. They all headed off to there next class, which they had together.   
Val and Caitie sat together while Hank and Tyler sat together and Jamie skipped, of course. The only reason Caitie  
stayed was to talk to Val about how she should ask Jamie.   
  
As the class started, the teacher handed out the things they would need for that class, the books. And was   
saying they were going to take turns reading out loud. Val and Caitie were in there own conversation.   
  
"So Val. You going to ask Tyler out for the dance?" Caitie wanted the scoop.   
  
"I don't know. I mean I really like him and all but I don't know if I should ask him out. I mean after what happened   
with the last dance. Are you going to ask Jamie out?"   
  
"I don't know. I well We ain't really the 'go to dance people' So I don't even know if he would want to go. It would   
be fun like the Homecoming dance was. But I don't think this time he would wear your cheerleading outfit."   
  
"Well, I think It would be fun if all of us went together, and maybe go as couples, Me and Tyler, you and Jamie,   
Brooke and Hank. Or something like tha-"   
  
"VAL. If you want to talk so much why don't you go ahead and read out loud and Caitie you can go after her."   
The teacher interrupted her.   
  
Tyler looked over at Val, as well did Hank. They were shocked she got in 'trouble.'   
  
Caitie shot them a dirty look that pretty much told them exactly where they could go. Hank and Tyler gulped and   
turned back towards the teacher. ]   
  
After first and second period the five, they were joined by Jamie after first period, discussed where they wanted to   
eat at for lunch. Val and Caitie had decided that they better find some way to get Tyler and Jamie by themselves   
so they could ask them to the dance. Val would try to talk Brooke into asking Hank later, there were more   
important things to worry about.   
  
Finally Val and Tyler decided on going to Burger King and Jamie and Caitie agreed that they were craving Taco   
Bell. Hank went off with some other jock friends to eat in the cafeteria. Val and Tyler got into "Albert" and Caitie   
hopped on Jamie's bike. The four friends went their separate ways.   
  
Tyler and Val got to Burger King and got out of the car. They had lunch and the next period free so they could   
eat there and take there time. They both loved having the period right after lunch free. They went up to the   
counter and Tyler told Val that he would pay. She looked at him and smiled. The man behind the counter smiled,   
"A real gentlemen, don't find many men around anymore that will pay for his and his girlfriends food." He   
complemented Tyler.   
  
"Oh um. She ain't..."   
  
"I AM NOT his girlfriend." She told him, cutting Tyler off and correcting his language. Something she always   
liked to do with him.   
  
The man just stared at them. After the food was ready he got it off the little cart and handed it to them on a tray.   
Tyler paid for the food and they went to find a place to sit. They decided to sit outside, it being a nice day and all.   
  
"So Tyler. U-um. Has anyone asked you to Sadie Hawkins yet?" Val wanted to know so she could ask him. She   
hated Sadies Dances. Where the girl had to ask the guy.   
  
"No. Do you have someone to go with?"   
  
Val laughed nervously before answering. "Um.. not yet. That's why I was kind of wondering if maybe. Well... you   
know..."   
  
"No, I don't." Tyler shook his head.   
  
"Yeah you do. About the dance. You know.. me and you? And..."   
  
"Val, are you trying to ask me to the dance?" Tyler asked, cutting off Val's babbling.   
  
"Ye- No- I mean... maybe... No! I mean.. ye- wait.." Just ask him you idiot! the voice in the back of her head   
commanded Val. Ok.. here goes nothing. "YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M ASKING YOU, TYLER!" Val   
yelled at the top of her lungs. Everybody in the restaurant turned and looked at them. A few people strained their   
necks to see what was going on. Val turned bright red. That wasn't how she had planned it.   
  
"Oh." Tyler replied, a little shocked at Val's reaction to his question, "I'd like to go with you."   
  
Val sighed happily and smiled. "Great. Um.. excuse me while I go to the lady's room."   
  
Meanwhile Jamie and Caitie pulled up to Taco Bell. While going in they walked past and old couple. The elderly   
lady looked at the two and walked off mumbling something about 'kids today.'   
  
After they had gotten their food Caitie and Jamie selected a table and sat down. Now was the perfect time, Caitie   
decided. "Um... so about the Sadie Hawkin's dance..."   
  
"Yeah," Jamie said after taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper, "Can you believe all them getting so hyped about it? It's  
just another stupid dance. It's no big deal."   
  
"Yeah. But..." Caitie started.   
  
"It's so pathetic about all these people sweating over who they're gonna ask and all that crap, you know? And.."   
  
"Dang it, Jamie! If you'd shut up for one minute you would hear that I'm trying to ask you to go with me!"   
  
"Oh." Jamie said, a little surprised. "Like.. be with the norms?" He asked, using Caitie and his term for the "normal   
people."   
  
"Yeah... it might be fun."   
  
Jamie shrugged. "Ok sure." He smiled and Caitie started to laugh.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You have food in your teeth."   
  
"Oh excuse me while I use the lady's room."   
  
Caitie got into the bathroom and paged Val with her cell. Val who forgot her cell that morning in her bedroom, ran   
to the pay phone and called Caitie's to see what she wanted. Caitie told her how she and Jamie were going and Val   
told Caitie about her and Tyler, "The only think now, I have to get Brooke to ask Hank." Val told her.   
  
They talked for a couple more min and hung up. Decided they would meet at school before there next class. They   
both went back and finished eating and left with the one they came with. On the way back Tyler broke the silence   
in the car him and Val were in, "So U-um. Is this dance thing a date? Or we just going as friends."   
  
'Does he want it not to be a date.' She thought to herself. 'Oh just tell him yes. That's what you want.' The voice   
yelled back at her, "If that's what you want it to be than Yes. It could be." She smiled at him, hoping for it to be a   
date.   
  
"Ok sure. Cool. Yea. Neat." Tyler started truing red. Thankfully they were back at school. He jumped out of the   
car and said something about, going to find Hank. Val just walked away from the 'albo' in search of Caitie. She   
found her siting by a tree, "Hey Caitie."   
  
"Hey Val." Caitie said. Val's long legs quickly closed the gap between the two friends and she sat, Indian style in   
front of Caitie.   
  
"Well," Val started, "Now that we have our situation worked out we just have to find a way for Brooke to ask   
Hank and to keep any other girl from asking Hank."   
  
"Right." Caitie nodded, "And I have a plan." Val was counting on Caitie to be prepared, she leaned in as her friend  
whispered what they were gonna do in her ear.   
  
"Hank!" Val yelled, jogging up to Hank after the last bell. Hank turned around and waited for his friend. "Glad...I...   
caught....you..." Val said breathlessly. "We're on duty today right?"   
  
"Uh...yeah, Val." he said slowly. It wasn't like Val to forget whether or not they had a shift that day.   
  
"Ok..so... walk you to your car?"   
  
"I guess." Hank wasn't stupid. Something was up, he could tell it.   
  
"So do you have a date for the dance yet?" Val asked as casually as possible.   
  
"No. Why?" Hank asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because I was thinking that maybe..."   
  
"Look Val, I'm flattered...but if I went with you Tyler would kill me."   
  
"For your information Hank, I AM Tyler's date and I was thinking that you could keep your schedule open   
because I have the perfect date for you."   
  
"Oh no. You aren't playing match maker with me again. You saw how the last one ended up." Hank winced at the   
memory of Val's last match making attempt.   
  
"No! It's good this time. You'll really like her.. I swear."   
  
Hank sighed, "Ok. I trust you, Val."   
  
"Hey Hank..." another cheerleader said flirtatiously as Hank walked past.   
  
"Go on! He's taken!" Val snapped. Hank looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise.   
  
"O.K. So i'll see you at the station tonight than. Bye Val." Hank was afraid by the way she was acting.   
  
"Yup." Val hurried off home to catch Brooke. She bust though the door surprising Brooke, "Hey Brooke. We need   
to talk."   
  
"Uh. O.K. But first isn't it cool how both our schools are throwing a dance together. There's this guy I want to ask.  
But I don't know if he'd go with me. You and Tyler are going together right. Cuz I mean if the girl has to ask the   
guy out, you have more courage so...well are you too going out?" Brooke stopped, out of breathe.   
  
"Yes it's pretty cool. I think. I don't know if you should ask that guy cuz I think I know someone who'd like to go   
with you. And yes me and Tyler are going out." Val answered her questions.   
  
"Well I really want to ask H-" Just as she was about to say his name, the phone rang, "Hello, Brooke's mortuary,   
you stab them I slab em. How may I help you." Val cracked up laughing.   
  
"Hey Brooke. It's Tyler. Can I talk to Val please." Brooke handed the phone off to her, "Val, you got a call. Try to   
do some business." She teased.   
  
"Hello?" Val picked up the phone.   
  
"Hey Val, it's Tyler. Could you do me a favor and tell Alex that I'll be a little late today?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. Is anything wrong?"   
  
"Nah. I'm stuck in a traffic jam."   
  
"Oh, ok. I'll tell him. Why didn't you just leave the message with Brooke?" Val questioned.   
  
"Because I wanted to hear you're voice." Though Tyler couldn't see it, Val blushed at this comment.   
  
After everything was cleared with Alex, Val walked into the EMS common room. She saw Jamie sprawled out on   
the couch, Hank reading a magazine on the other couch, and Brooke at a table pouring herself over a pile of paper  
work.   
  
"So," Jamie broke the silence as Val sat on the couch next to Hank, "You going to the dance, shorty?" he directed   
his question at Brooke.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. I still have to get a date. Who are you guys going with?"   
  
"Tyler/Caitie" Val and Jamie said at the same time.   
  
"What about you, Hank?" Brooke asked rather cautiously.   
  
"Your sister won't let me get a date yet. She says that she has the perfect person." Hank shrugged.   
  
"O-oh. Ok." Brooke gave a relieved sigh, "Val? Can I talk to you out there for just a minute?"   
  
"Sure." Val rose from the couch and exited the room behind Brooke.   
  
Once the two were out of hearing range Brooke whispered, "I want to ask Hank." Val squealed and hugged her   
little sister. "Shhh!" Brook commanded, "They'll hear you!"   
  
"Sorry. This is perfect! You're the reason I'm keeping Hank from getting a date. Now, all you have to do is ask   
him..."   
  
"Oh ok. Um can you help me. I don't know how to ask him."   
  
"Sure just go with what I say."   
  
Val walked back into the room, and Brooke followed her. Val had no idea what to do yet. Luckily when she got in   
there Tyler was in there and asked her to go with him for a moment.   
  
Once they got out Tyler just asked Val if she could help him with inventory. Which she responded by, "Yea but   
first can you help me try to get Hank and Brooke together for the dance. She really wants to go with him but don't   
know how to ask him."   
  
"Sure. Anything for you." He smiled at her. She smiled back.   
  
He went back into the commons room, "Hank I need to talk to you."   
  
Hank followed him out of the room, "Look man, I swear whatever it is, I didn't do it."   
  
"No it's nothing like that. Look. What do you think of shorty? I mean Brooke?"   
  
"Well. Let's put it this way. If she would ask me to this dance, I'd go with her."   
  
They talked for a couple of minutes, the only thing they didn't know was Val and Brooke were listen to them talk,   
"See Brooke, so now go ask him."   
  
Val pushed Brooke towards them, "U-uh Hank. Can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
"Oh Br-brooke. I'm sorry my paper work is late, it's just that...." But he was cute off.   
  
"Wouldyougotothedancewithme....I mean Would you go to the dance with me?"   
  
"You want to go with me?" Hank mentally kicked himself, "I mean... sure. I'd like that."   
  
Brooke smiled, glad this was all over with. "Great."   
  
~*~Dance Night~*~   
  
"Val, I look ridiculous!" Caitie complained while looking at herself in the mirror, she was at Val's house getting   
ready for the dance. After hour after seemingly endless hour the three, Val, Brooke, and Caitie, had searched the   
mall for the perfect dress. Val had finally talked Caitie into getting a crimson colored satin dress with one sleeve   
and a skirt that lightly brushed the floor. The only reason that Caitie agreed to this dress was because it was the   
hundredth one that she had tried on and the only one that she remotely liked. For some reason, that she had yet   
to figure out, she had let Val do her make-up and hair.   
  
"Caitie, for the hundredth time... you look fine!" Val said, stepping into the room in her spagetti-strapped pink   
dress and walked over to the bed to put on the clear high heels. Her short blonde hair was done in soft curls that   
framed her face and her make-up was done just right.   
  
  
"You know, that dress is all right...for something pink." Caitie declared, trying her best to make it sound like she   
wasn't too fond of the dress.   
  
"I think you both look very pretty." Brooke said, coming into the room where the two older girls were.   
  
"Whoa! Look at you!" Caitie said with a big smile.   
  
"Brooke, you look gorgeous!" Val beamed proudly and hugged her little sister, "Hank is going to have a fit when   
he sees you."   
  
"If he recognizes you." Caitie laughed and stepped aside. Brooke examined herself in the mirror. She had her hair   
done up in a very elaborate bun with curly tendrils surrounding her face, her dress was black and had two broad   
straps and a square neckline, it fitted her form perfectly and fell just below her knees. Brooke did a couple of spins   
before she nodded, obviously satisfied.   
  
"Ok.. it works." she decided and the three left to meet their dates for the dance.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I can't stand this jacket." Jamie complained coming out of Tyler's bathroom, and into his room.   
  
"Oh Jamie, it's look good/yea great." Hank and Tyler told him, trying to convince him, he didn't really look all that   
bad.   
  
"So Tyler, you excited about going with Val?"   
  
"Yea. How about you and Brooke?"   
  
"Totally. She is so...rad. Jamie how about you with Caitie."   
  
"Yea I guess. Man this dance better be fun. I hate these things. Me and Caitie should be out clubbing right about   
now."   
  
Tyler was in a blue suit that really brought out his eyes. And nice pants. Hank and Jamie in black ones. Though it   
took Tyler and Hank hours to get Jamie into the thing. After they got ready they headed out to Tyler's car.   
  
  
A/N plz don't forget to review 


	2. Dance Time

A/N: Wow! I think it took us a long enough time to get finished with the second chapter, huh Val? So... hidey-hoe people! For   
those who don't know I (AZKABANCONVICT) have changed my pen name to "Sometimes He Cries" (long story) Ok, and   
in third chapter the band at the dance is Lifehouse before they were famous. They were called 'Blyss' right? I'm almost positive.   
Anywho, over to Val! Oh yes and I leave you with this one thought.... REVIEW.... OR ELSE. *sweet smile* Val?  
  
A/N: Ya that did take alot of time. Well this is alot of fun written this. Not much else to say I guess. Cept, Review.!!!.!!.!  
  
Dance Time  
  
Tyler looked at his watch for the seventh time in five minutes. "Where could they be?"  
  
Jamie sighed. "We don't know, Tyler. We didn't know the last ten times you asked either. Remember?"  
  
"They're probably just stuck in- Whoa..." Hank sad, looking across the parking lot at the three girls walking towards them.  
  
"What?" Tyler looked in the direction Hank was looking. "Wow."  
  
Val, Caitie, and Brooke walked up to the three guys who were still gawking. Val looked down at her dress and back up at   
Tyler. "That bad?" she questioned.  
  
"No. Not at all," he started, "You look-"  
  
"Amazing." Hank finished for Tyler, his eyes still glued on Brooke. She looked down and blushed.   
  
"Jamie, close your mouth." Caitie demanded.  
  
"Sorry. You just look so... different."   
  
"Gee, thanks." Caitie rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing..." Caitie smiled and linked her arm through Jamie's. "Let's go inside."  
  
The three couples walked into the gym that was pulsating with music.   
  
They walked over to a table, where the girls could set down there purses, and they went to get drinks. They got their drinks   
and sat back down at the table. Pretty soon they got up and started dancing.   
  
The six teens paired off into couples and walked their separate ways onto the dance floor. Brooke contentedly lay her head on   
Hank's shoulder, Val and Tyler seemed lost in their own little world, and Jamie and Caitie chatted away about nothing in   
particular. Jamie found it amusing when he realized that Caitie was babbling. She only did that when she was nervous. 'But   
what would she have to be nervous about?' he wondered but quickly brushed the thought away when Caitie asked him   
something.   
  
"I like this band, they're really good. What are they called?" she asked as the band on stage began to sing the first verse.  
  
Find me here   
And speak to me  
I want hear you  
I need to feel you  
  
"Hank told me. Uh... I think they're called 'Blyss' or something like that." Caitie nodded and listened to a little more of the song   
before making another comment.  
  
"The lead singer, the blond one, he's pretty cute." She laughed at Jamie's reaction to her remark.  
  
"The gym looks great." Val complimented over the music as she watched the colorful lights dance over the confetti strewn floor.   
Tyler just continued to stare at her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked that night. Of course, to Tyler, Val was   
always beautiful.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, I eat grapes." he answered without thinking.  
  
"What?" Val asked, obviously confused. Tyler snapped out of his stupor and realized what he had just said. A scarlet blush   
crept onto his cheeks.  
  
"I, uh, didn't hear you correctly over the music." he said, quickly fixing his mistake. Val nodded. 'Ok Tyler, it's now or never.   
Tell her how you feel...' Tyler gave himself a mental pep talk. "Hey Val?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that..." he looked into Val's eyes and sighed. "Never mind." Tyler looked away, trying his best to ignore   
the crestfallen look that had descended on Val's face. The fell silent as the chorus of the song rippled throughout the gym,   
unknowingly reflecting Tyler and Val's emotions perfectly.  
  
And how can I stand here with you,  
and not be moved by you?  
Can you tell me  
How could it be any better than this?  
  
The song ended and the couples went back to the table. All lost in there own worlds. Val, Caitie, and Brooke got up and went   
into the ladies room while Tyler, Jamie, and Hank stayed at the table and talked.  
  
"So.." Jamie started. "How is it going Tyler?"  
  
"Huh?" Tyler replied, obvious to the fact he had something else on his mind.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Hank said.  
  
**************************************  
  
"So Brooke how is your night going?" Caitie asked the youngest Lanier sister, since Val was spacing out.   
  
"It's goin alright. And yours?"  
Caitie smiled. "Pretty awesome..." she glanced over at her best friend who was currently staring at her reflection. "Uhh... earth   
to Val? We miss you down here." Val snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Caitie. "What's on your mind?"   
  
Val blushed and shrugged. "Nothing.... really." She offered her sister and Caitie a weak smile that they gladly rejected.  
  
"Val, sweetie, did I ever tell you that you are a terrible liar?" Caitie grinned evilly, " So come on...spill."  
  
Val took a deep breath. "Ok, so I was out there dancing with Tyler and everything, by the way... he looks really good tonight   
doesn't he? So anyways we were dancing and having a good time and then he was staring at me and I said something and he   
gave some weird answer and I didn't understand what he said and when I asked him about it he seemed embarrassed, which is   
so sweet! Then we were looking into each other's eyes and I was soooo happy and then he was about to say something to me   
and told me never mind. It hurt my feelings! He totally ruined the moment and it's not fair!" Val emphasized her last word with a   
stomp of her heel on the tile floor. She panted for breath and Caitie and Brooke exchanged looks.   
  
**********************************  
  
Tyler sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I just couldn't tell her, man. I just get so nervous when I go to tell her how much I   
like her. I've went over this a million times in my head, but when I go to say it I just can't... you know?" He aimed his blue eyes   
at Hank for support. Hank patted him on the shoulder and kicked Jamie, who had apparently fallen asleep during Tyler's long   
confession, under the table. Jamie jumped up and rubbed his leg.   
  
"I swear we're cool and all, man, but you and Val drive me insane with this! If one of you doesn't fess up then I'm gonna do it   
for the both of you." Jamie shook his head and slumped back down in his chair.  
  
"Well what about you and Caitie?" Tyler asked and Hank nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yeah, what about Jamie and me?" the three girls walked back up to the table and sat down next to their dates. Jamie turned   
red and sunk lower into his seat, mumbling something about getting Tyler later.  
  
"Oh never mind. You'll find out sooner or later." Hank told her  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"So Val..." Tyler started.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Um..could we go outside and talk?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Sure.."  
  
Tyler got up and took her hand and lead her to the basketball court outside of the school. He picked up a basketball and throw   
it in the hoop, which he made it. Than throw it to Val.  
  
"So..Tyler. What did you want to talk about?" She asked throwing the ball, but missed.  
  
"If you aim the basketball towards the backboard you'll get a better chance to make the shot." He told her and throw the ball   
back at her, "Try again. And what I wanted to talk about...is...that..."  
  
She took another shot, and she aimed it like Tyler told her to, and she made it, "Is that what?"  
  
"Well.." He started while grabbing the ball, than he sat down on the ground. Val followed him and sat down next to him, "Well,   
I think I really.." 'Come on Connell spit it out.' The voice inside him told him, "OK. What I'm trying to say is that, well I think I   
like you more than a friend, but I understand if you don't fell the same way and just want to be friends. I  
liked you for the longest time and couldn't get myself to say it."  
  
Val just stared at him, and she got up and started running. 


End file.
